megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 2: Innocent Sin
Persona 2: Innocent Sin (ペルソナ２ 罪, Perusona 2: Tsumi) is the second game in the ''Persona'' series on the PlayStation. Innocent Sin is followed by Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, which together, create one overarching story. Innocent Sin focuses on protagonist Tatsuya Suou. The theme song of the game is Kimi no Tonari (君のとなり), by hitomi. Release Dates *'Japan': June 24, 1999 (PlayStation) *'Japan': April 14, 2011 (PlayStation Portable Remake) *'NA': Fall 2011 PlayStation Portable Remake Like Megami Ibunroku Persona and Persona 3 before, Persona 2: Innocent Sin is going to see a release on PlayStation Portable, along with a lot of new additions. The game is going to be an extended port with an updated user interface, new character portraits designed by Shigenori Soejima and heavily improved controls, but keeps most of the game's original gameplay systems. The battle system, however, is going to be overhauled and based on the one used by the game's sequel, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, but adds adjustable difficulties and battle cut-in portraits like in Persona 3 and Persona 4. The remake also includes the whole new Sumaru Climax Theatre, which features sidestories written by various other authors from Atlus. The stories are like quests and in the end, players will have to face a boss. In addition, players can select whether they want to hear the old soundtrack of the original game or listen to about 100 new arrangements of the original soundtrack by Shoji Meguro, the game's director and composer. The arrangements are going to make use of guitar sounds, J-Pop and other modern music genres. The voices will be remastered, but Atlus won't re-record anything due to some of the original voice actors having retired. There will be an all-new opening movie created by Satelight, with music by Lotus Juice. Lovers of the game's first incarnation will notice that the original opening is included, too. Trivia *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' was never released in North America or Europe for unknown reasons. It is assumed that it was never released overseas because of the possibility of Tatsuya Suou having a homosexual relationship with fellow party member Jun Kurosu. However, the game recieved a fan patch, which gives the game English text, but leaves the Japanese voices intact. Atlus knows about the fan patch and didn't, so far, make any attempts to remove the patch from the internet. *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' was referenced in Persona 3. The game's subtitle serves as the title for a popular MMORPG in the world of Persona 3, and is known as "Innocent Sin Online". During the course of the game, the protagonist has the opportunity to play the game on Sundays and on holidays and is required to establish the Hermit Social Link. In Persona 3 Portable, the MMORPG and as a consequence, the Social Link, can only be initiated if the male protagonist was chosen. *In both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, there are lots of cameos of the game's developers. External Links *Persona 2: Innocent Sin Official site (JPN) *Persona 2: Innocent Sin Remake Official site (JPN) *Gemini's translation of Innocent Sin *First information on the PSP remake Article confirming North American release *